Fatty
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: Caroline is stuck in a rut. She's not doing too well. Her memories weighing heavy on her. Her work life only suffering.
1. 1

Caroline was sitting at her desk. Her head in her hands and that signature cheery smile was gone. It wasn't that she was upset. That smile was faked most of the time. There was only one person that knew the difference between her cheery smile and her real one. Her boss, having been the only one in years to see her genuinely happy, was that person.

Her mind was racing to things she's heard around the facility. Being the only female working there was difficult. The stupid men making passes at her. The more intelligent ones trying to impress her with something they made, only to have her show them up that very second by making whatever they did better.

_"Boss's assistant? More like boss's toy"_

_"She's only here for her looks"_

The one remark that got to her the most? It was said when she was taking food to Cave. She hadn't eaten all day and decided to take a few fries from his fast food bag. She was told to go get it, and she didn't expect him to notice. That was when she heard it.

_"Look at her. Can't even wait to get to her office to stuff her fat face"_

**_Fat_**

She has been called fat as a child. It lead to some unwanted memories. Once someone loosened the screws on the playground when she was 10. Everyone was in on it. As she went down the slide, it fell. She ended up in the hospital, but the real injury was on her pride. Being laughed at.

_"Look at Caroline! She's so fat she broke the slide!"_

Of course that lead to more problems. Caroline was never actually overweight. Most of her life, she was actually under the healthy weight. But it was because she was smart. Everyone hated the fact that she was two years ahead and the youngest in all of her classes. They didn't know what else to tease her about. Being a nerd was too obvious for them. And she was a beautiful little child, so ugly was off the table. Oh...yes, and then there's the fact that she has been in an orphanage her entire childhood...They used that a lot too.

_"Hey little fatty! Who are ya tryin to impress with your brain? Ya ain't got no parents!"_

That did sting. She had been told that she was left at the doorstep of the orphanage. She often got told by the older kids there that they saw her parents run off. The ones she lived with were fine...But it was those kids at school...

There were a few times she got physically bullied as a kid. But whenever she started crying she always heard the same thing.

_"Whatcha gonna do about it? Tell your** mommy**?!"_

Caroline remembers hearing of a man who sold shower curtains. But she didn't really listen much until they mentioned he was a scientist. She perked up at that. And being only 12, she assumed she'd never get to meet him. You know children. Sometimes they're a little stupid. even the smartest ones may think that people don't live past 40. 

It was in her teen years that she got stonger. Physically and emotionally. She started to go for a run every morning at 3, get back to the orphanage at 5 to get her school things ready, and then when she got back from school, she'd help around the place with things mostly saved for the boys. Everytime she got called fat or a useless orphan, she punched the person that said it. Taking after her idol, of course. He was strong _and_ smart. He convinced her, without even ever seeing her, that she could get through things.

And it was because of that silent encouragement that she graduated at 15. The youngest in her class, and the smartest.

She was forced to hang around the orphanage for a few more years, still being a child. But once she turned 18, she was gone. Out to find herself a job in science.

The search didn't go well. She only found jobs as a tutor or something lame like that. She wanted to contribute to the world of her professional expertise! Instead she ended up working as a waitress. That's when she first got the impression she was..._pretty._

Men cat calling her. Women making sure their partners didn't look at her. It was jealousy. She didn't know how to react to all this. So she just ignored it. Just as any woman would.

It was one faithful day, her birthday to be exact, that she found her luck changing. While at work she saw a paper hung up. It said something about science so must people ignored it, but Caroline? She looked at it intently.

Aperture...It sounded familiar in a way...Then it struck her. A chance to meet her hero! Sure, it said 'volunteer to be a test subject' but anything was better than this!

She grabbed the paper and folded it, putting it into her pocket and smiling. A real smile. Of course it faded fast because she had to get back to work.

Only days pass. She finds herself at Aperture and ready to do something to contribute to science. Only to be told 'no women allowed'

Her heart sank. Was there nothing a woman could do in this field?!

_"No women my ass! Look at this young lady! Quite a catch if you ask me"_

Cave's voice practically boomed as he entered the room. He would not let a free test go that easily. 

It was him! Oh how she idolized this man. Her genuine smile returned. Caroline covered her mouth and almost collaped right there. She caught herself with a quick step back though.

_"Oh my goodness..."_

Caroline snapped out of her memories to hear a voice. That same loud voice she met 3 years ago.

"Caroline? You got those papers ready?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Johnson."


	2. 2

The woman stood up, handing him a stack of papers and rubbing her eye.

"Caroline? These aren't the right ones..."

"Oh... Sorry sir. I'll get right to getting you the correct papers-"

He was going to snap at her. Make her understand she needed to be on task, but after 3 years of her working, he learned a lot about her. For one, the look on her face. The complete exasperation. The red puffy eyes going with her tear stained cheeks. And most importantly, those tense shoulders. She was worried about something and he could tell.

"Kid. What's goin on?"

"it's nothing sir. Please just let me get back to **work**"

Her voice was harsh. A tone no one ever even _thought_ to take with him. It was a tone that made her recoil and look at him with fear, afraid he might fire her on the spot for being rude. But to her surprise, he took his hand and used it to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. Moving it to hold her cheek. He's always been a touchy kind of person. And Caroline never was, but she has been getting used to it. After all, she's the boss's assistant. She's always near him.

"Tell me what's going through that brilliant mind of yours"

"Just things people say, sir. It's nothing to worry about"

"Well...If you were crying, I'd say it's something"

"...I _promise_ it's nothing..."

He didn't like her answer, but he took it. As he moved his hand from her cheek he frowned. The worry in his eyes...that was rare. And if Caroline feeling like this made _Cave_, of all people, worry? She knew she'd have to hide it better next time.

He started to leave her office only to stop at the door.

"Hey, kid. take the rest of the day off. You deserve it"

Normally she'd reject such an offer, being so eager to please and excited to work. But she only nodded. Watching as he left

Caroline went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. Wiping her eyes with a damp paper towel to get the puffiness of her eyes to go down and wiping her cheeks to get the glistening tear stains of. She then reapplied the minimal amounts of make up she wore. Walking back to her office to collect her things once she was finished.

The woman sighed as she grabbed her coat and purse. She put on the coat and started to leave. Hearing whispers as she walked.

"she's going home early?"

"did she finally get fired?"

"maybe it was because she couldn't please him in bed the way she does here"

It was the last one that made her snap, going back to her old ways. She turned around and punched the one that said that. Caroline huffed as she turned heel and left.

Getting to her house, Caroline kicked her shoes off. She went to her room to get changed. A comfy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She only ever wore this around the house. The woman flopped down on the couch after turning on her TV. The black and white of the show seemed to be covered in a thin layer of static. Not that she minded, after all, she uses it as background noise. If it were up to her, she would only have a radio. But the TV was a gift at the last Aperture Christmas party.

She reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed a book. She took the bookmark out as she sat up, starting to read while letting her worries slip away.

Sometime during reading she had fallen asleep. She only realized this because she was awoken by a knock at the door.

Expecting some kind of salesman, she sunk down into the cushions. Hoping whoever it was wouldn't look in the window.

**"C'mon Caroline. Your car is here and you don't really go anywhere else other than work"**

Oh! It was him! Cave never visited her. What was this about? Must be important...

She got up and went to the door. The oversized shirt hanging off of one shoulder. She couldn't care less about how she looked right now. In fact, she just pulled some hair away from her mouth.

**"What's going on? Did something happen? Should i go back?"**

Her words were followed by a yawn. The man only laughed quietly and shook his head. Typical Caroline. Always wanting to help.

**"No no, just checkin on ya. I wanted to see if we could talk"**

No matter what the situation, that always sounded bad... She let him inside and sat down. He sat next to her.

**"So what's all this about, sir?"**

**"First of all, you're not at work. Call me by my name. Second, I wanted to talk to you regarding...Dinner? Tomorrow night maybe?"**

Did...did he just ask her on a date? He did! What was going on!? Caroline was so confused! The age difference between them had to be at least ten years...But that was no reason to decline.

**"I...Um..."**

Come on! Just get the words out! She was so shocked she didn't know what to do. Besides! She's never been in any relationship! And he's probably had years of practice!

**"Sure-"**

**"We'll talk out the details tomorrow then. You can stay home for the day, always workin so hard must be exhausting. I'll call you"**

The rest of the day was a blur. Yea, the two talked a bit before he left, but Caroline really couldn't remember much of what they talked about. Did she tell him some of her ideas? Or did they just talk about random things? She didn't know.

The woman sat there, hand on head as she tried to think. So she gets tomorrow off, most likely because he doesn't want her to be exhausted after work and want to go home. But this means she gets the whole day to herself. Maybe she'll go pamper herself. It's been a while since she's had a chance to make herself look good _and_ feel good...


	3. 3

Caroline woke up the next day. Her eyes drifting to the clock above the window. 10 AM. The woman flinched, quickly getting up and going to her closet. The night before echoing through her mind. Her hands slowed down as she reached for a blue dress with buttons and a flower.

_"You can stay home for the day. Always workin so hard must be exhausting"_

Caroline smiled. Her hands going over to the red dress she only wore on special occasions. She hung that on her closet door, wanting to wear that later. For now she put on a purple one. Knee length and half sleeved. It was good enough for her to have her own day out.

Just after getting dressed, the phone rang. She went to get it and smiled as she adjusted a necklace in the mirror.

**"Good morning"**

On the other side was exactly who she expected. Cave made sure to call her late enough to let her sleep in. It was appreciated.

**"Mhm... I'll write that down"**

Nine PM. The really nice diner that was about half an hour away. That actually sounds really nice. She's been there before with some friends, well, people she considered friends at the time. But she tried not to think about that.

She listened as he complained to her. Mostly about the small time consuming tasks he had to do that she normally does for him. You know, make coffee, run papers to different places, take calls. Just little things.

**"You poor man"**

She laughed quietly. There wasn't any sarcasm in her voice, but more of a fake pity. As he spoke, Caroline decided to keep working on how she looked. Make-up and stuff really.

**"Of course I'll be back tomorrow. Do you really think I _want_ to be here?"**

His laughter at that little comment made her feel more confident for the day. Maybe she'd be able to go through with all of this.

Soon their conversation wound down and he had to go. Caroline sighed softly as she put the phone back on the receiver.

Maybe she should just stay home. A full day of getting herself pampered sounded great, but she felt like she could easily get some work done around the house.

The woman shrugged as she changed into the red dress. What's the point in not wearing it now? It was a bit shorter than the rest of her dresses, this one reaching around mid-thigh. The sleeves were actually just straps that she hid with a small black cover-up.

Once she sat down to start working on papers she brought home a few days ago, her mind wandered back to memories.

**...**

**_"What if we get caught?"_**

**_"We won't get caught if you don't start crying"_**

_Caroline looked to the older kid that she looked up to at the time. He was smart but rebellious. He never played by the rules. Caroline was known as the girl that did everything as she was told. The follower. She never did anything wrong. Until today. With a little help, the girl got over the fence to the condemned building. Her eyes narrowing as they went closer. She didn't like this one bit, but she wanted to fit in._

_The boy broke open a window. Caroline scrunched her nose and covered her face with her shirt. The smell of gasoline was strong. Too strong. Almost like the place was about to be set on fire._

**_"Come on Carrie!"_**

**_"It's Caroline"_**

**_"Close enough. Now are you gonna be a wuss about this, or are you gonna come inside with me?"_**

_She kept her mouth and nose covered as she cautiously climbed inside. The liquid on the floor getting on her favorite shoes. She didn't like this, but she wanted to fit in._

_As they walked around, the place started to get darker and darker. The building creaking from age and wwith each step, she was worried the floorboards were going to give out._

**_"It's too dark..."_**

**_"Do you have a flashlight?"_**

**_"No but i have matches"_**

**_"NO DON'T-"_**

_Just as she yelled, the match was lit. She quickly ran the way she came. Her yelling must've startled the boy, having never heard her voice be above a whisper. She saw flames rush along the floor. Her eyes going wide as she ran through it. No time to be a hero, save yourself and worry about him later._

_After she jumped out the window they climbed into she landed in a puddle of the same gross substance that was burning the building behind her. Caroline got up and crawled under the fence, her clothes getting ripped and her skin being cut by the sharp metal poking out._

_Looking back at the building from behind the fence made her eyes water. The heat was so intense. Her tears welling up and finally running down her face. It was a bit much for someone who just turned ten to deal with._

_She thought he died in there. At least until she saw someone carrying him out. He was set down next to her, quickly hugging her tight, making sure she wasn't hurt too badly. The burns on her face and neck would heal just fine, but the one on her shoulder wouldn't heal without a scar. He saw that and only shook his head._

**_"You didn't get hurt too badly, right?"_**

**_"Mhm...Are you ok?"_**

**_"Just fine... I'm so sorry Caroline...I never should've dragged you out here..."_**

**...**

Caroline shook her head. Tears in her eyes as that memory rang through her head. She could almost hear the sirens and bells. The fact that neither of them had parents meant neither of them were getting hugs after that. Neither of them were being told it was ok and that they were safe. Instead, after the boy was saved, they were just told to leave.

The woman sighed as she looked through the papers. Trying to get her mind off things. Hoping like hell that doing something productive would save her from remembering any more.


	4. 4

**_Super short chapter before this goes in hiatus-_**

Caroline left the house to go to the diner. She didn't exactly know what to do when she got there. Probably wait for him. She ended up sitting in her car and kinda just staring at the door.

**...**

_It was only 5 years ago. Caroline was 17, her friends a year older. She looked to the diner and as the trio went in and got seated, the other two were talking. Caroline was just listening to them, not having anything to say on the topic. She looked at the menu. Her mind telling her she wasn't wanted, but she pushed that deep down. Of course they wanted her here! Right?_

**_"Oh my goodness, who still sleeps with a stuffed animal?"_**

_How'd they get on this topic. She listened to them talk about how if anyone they knew did, they'd kick that person to the curb real quick. The brunette did. She was left with it when dropped off at the orphanage. She kept it and didn't want to get rid of it. It was something that told her that her parents would come back to her one day. Even if it never did happen, it kept her hopeful._

_As they ordered, the two kept talking. Caroline was starting to feel unwelcome. It was becoming tiresome. The two even talked while eating. But then Caroline realized something. Neither of them had jobs. Neither of them had a car. They were using her. Her money, her car, and her patience._

_Caroline stood up and sighed. Leaving the two chatty bitches to pay with the money they didn't have and to walk back home._

**...**

Sure, that memory isn't that bad, but it's one that makes Caroline never trust anyone. It was one that taught her never to put her friendship in people with no interest in you, but only in what you have.

Was Cave like that? Sure, he had more than she did, but did he only want her for her looks. Her body. She looked around, not seeing his car there yet. Her mind conflicting. Should she stay and risk everything? Or should she leave and stay safe?

Caroline felt the tears on her cheeks. Not again... After wiping her face and checking one last time, she left. She couldn't do this!

She got home and went inside. Her eyes going to the books on the table next to her couch. Maybe she could just read. It'll help her calm down. It'll keep her happy. It was what she was happy with.


End file.
